Comics
Western Publishing had the Walter Lantz license for many decades. Harvey Comics picked up the license briefly in the early 90's. In Mexico, Editorial Novaro published El Pajaro Loco comics, mostly comprised of Spanish language reprints of Western Publishing material, but also occasionally including original Novaro material. Some time after the end of Novaro, Editorial Vid picked up the license and published El Pajaro Loco comics of probably new original material. Western Publishing (1941-1983) * The Funnies 61-64 - Dell 1941-1942 (Andy Panda and Oswald Rabbit) * New Funnies 65-108 - Dell 1942-1946 * Walter Lantz New Funnies 109-288 - Dell 1946-1962 * Four Color (Andy Panda) 25, 54, 85, 130, 154, 198, 216, 240, 258, 280, 297, 326, 345, 358, 383, 409. - Dell 1943-1952 * Andy Panda 16-56 - Dell 1953-1962 * Andy Panda 1-23 - Gold Key/Whitman 1973-1978 * March of Comics (Andy Panda) 5, 22, 40, 55, 76 - Western Publishing 1947-1952 * Four Color (Woody Woodpecker) 169, 188, 202, 232, 249, 264, 288, 305, 336, 350, 364, 374, 390, 405, 416, 431. - Dell 1947-1952 * Woody Woodpecker 16-72 - Dell 1953-1962 * Woody Woodpecker 73-201 - Gold Key/Whitman 1962-1983 * March of Comics (Woody Woodpecker) 16, 40, 55, 76, 85, 93, 109, 124, 139, 158, 177, 184, 203, 222, 239, 249, 261, 454, 466, 478 - Western Publishing 1947-1981 * Comic Album (Woody Woodpecker) 5, 13 - Dell 1959-1961 * Dell Giant (Woody Woodpecker) 24, 40, 54 - Dell 1959-1961 * Woody Woodpecker - Back To School - 1-4, 6 - Dell 1952-1957 * Woody Woodpecker's Country Fair 5 - Dell 1956 * Woody Woodpecker's Country Fair 2 - Dell 1958 * Woody Woodpecker Christmas Parade 1 - Gold Key 1969 * Woody Woodpecker Top Comics 1-4 - Western Publishing 1967 * Golden Comics Digest 1, 3, 5, 8, 12, 15, 16, 20, 24, 32, 44 Gold Key 1969-1975 * March of Comics (Oswald The Rabbit) 7, 38, 53, 67, 81, 95, 111, 126, 141, 156, 171, 186 - Western Publishing 1947-1959 * Four Color Comics (Chilly Willy) 740, 852, 967, 1017, 1074, 1122, 1177, 1212, 1281 * Four Color Comics (Space Mouse) 1132, 1244 - Dell 1960-1962 * Space Mouse 1-5 - Gold Key 1962-1963 * Comic Album (Space Mouse) 17 - Dell 1962 Harvey Comics (1991-1994) * Woody Woodpecker 1-12 - 1991-1994 * Woody Woodpecker And Friends 1-4 - 1991-1992 * Woody Woodpecker 50th Anniversary Special 1 1991 * Woody Woodpecker Adventures 1 1992 * Woody Woodpecker Giant Size 1 1992 * Woody Woodpecker Digest Magazine 1992 * Woody Woodpecker Big Book Summer Special 1 1993 Mexico * El Pajaro Loco 1-795 - Editorial Novaro 1951-1984 * El Pajaro Loco Serie Avestruz 1-112 - Editorial Novaro 1975-1984 * Chiquilladas Presents (Oswald The Rabbit) 36, 236, 243, 281 * Chiquilladas Presents (Andy Panda) 42, 239, 244, 939, * Chiquilladas Presents (Chilly Willy) 87, 273, 348 * El Pajaro Loco (volume 1) 1-235 - Editorial Vid (1986-1995) * El Pajaro Loco (volume 2) 1-80 - Editorial Vid (1996-1999) * El Pajaro Loco (volume 3) 1-127 - Editorial Vid (1999-2001) * El Pajaro Loco (volume 4) 1-123 - Editorial Vid (2004-2010) * El Pajaro Loco 1-150 - Epucol (Columbia) 1970-1977 UK Annuals * Woody Woodpecker Annual 1975 * Woody Woodpecker Annual 1975 * Woody Woodpecker Annual 1983 * Woody Woodpecker Giant Television Book 1971 * Giant Funnies Annual 1958 * Giant Funnies Annual 1959 * Giant Funnies Annual 1960 * Giant Funnies Comic Album No 1 - 1955 * Giant Funnies Comic Album No 2 - 1959 * Giant Funnies Comic Album No 3 - (No Date) * Giant Funnies Comic Album No 3 - 1959 Category:Comics Category:Merchandise Category:Extras